


Bars, Babes, and Tenderness

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [18]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Trans George Kirk, mostly some cute stuff, non-binary Winona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: They'd gone to a bar off of the campus to celebrate Winona’s and George's anniversary.It'd be George, Winona, Chris, a few drinks, some dancing, and maybe later some babes if Chris was feeling it.Pride Prompts Day 17: Dance





	Bars, Babes, and Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Eyoooo! Hope y'all enjoy this little fic here c: Comments and Kudos are appreciated, but other than that Enjoy!
> 
> also just a firm reminder.
> 
> Warning: Alcohol Consumption.

They'd gone to a bar off of the campus to celebrate Winona’s and George's anniversary. 

It'd be George, Winona, Chris, a few drinks, some dancing, and maybe later some babes if Chris was feeling it. 

Right now he wasn't feeling it. 

No. Right now he was two glasses of whiskey deep, half heartedly flirting with this delicate blonde who really wasn't interested, and made a point to state it more than once. 

Which Chris understood. He wasn't interested either.

He worked his way up to a fourth glass, let his eyes wander the bar in search of two faces in the crowd.

George and Winona were easy to spot at their little table. 

It wasn't because they were the cutest couple in the place, it was because they had that aura about them, loving, gentle, committed kisses, and hand touches. 

Truly a well placed match. 

George; all leather jackets, ripped up denim jeans, motorcycles, beat up cars, gentle smiles, tender touches, rising from the seat, and holding his hand out to Winona for a dance with that grin that was uniquely a Kirk trademark. 

Winona; Jumpsuits, motor oil, hair curls, loving smiles, and a tender touch as they accepted that dance.

The bar wasn't a big place to dance, but George and Winona always made due.

Chris watched as Winona took the lead twirling and tipping George out of harm's way as George stumbled like he had two left feet and didn't know how to use them.

But that is what made George lovely. 

Then they'd switch it up and George would clumsily dip and twirl Winona into a soft kiss. 

Winona responded with laughs made from pure sunshine and magic. 

Then they'd switch again. Winona leading with small twirls and rocking of their hips. 

Whispered words and tender kisses between them.

Winona pulled George in for a loving embrace, whispered something soft, and slow in his ear. 

George turned bright red then looked toward Chris’ spot at the bar. 

Chris turned red in return. He had been caught staring. 

Winona smiled brightly, half lidded eyes speaking volumes as they whispered to George, but kept their green eyes on Pike.

George’s hazel eyes squinted with a smile as he waved Chris over. 

Chris shook his head. Declined in non-verbal communication. Tonight was Winona’s night, and Chris was just there to… admire the way they danced.


End file.
